random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Captain Moch/3DS News
JS was taking so long so I copied his idea and I am showcasing the new 3DS games! Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon The sequel to the fan-favorite Gamecube game from 2001 is looking quite amazing. It seems to feature many new elements, such as first person view (without the camera), bosses besides ghosts, puzzle elements, a Toad that follows you around, a funny elevator scene, etc. This game looks very good, and I hope it releases soon. (P.S. if you want to watch the trailer in amazing 3D, it is available for download on the eShop) Paper Mario: Sticker Star The first portable Paper Mario adventure looks great. It features a brand new feature featuring stickers which you use to do attacks, which adds brand new elements of strategy. I am very excited for this title to add to my 3DS library, because, who COULDN'T resist a new Paper Mario title? Anyway, the graphics on the trailer looks extravagant, and much higher then 3DS standards. Other things you see are a lava world, forest world, ice world, desert world, goals for the end of a level, and a crown partner for Mario. One thing that bothers me is that there is no partners except that one crown thing.. hm... and that green toad and chain chomp in the other trailer... (a commercial for this is also available for download on the eShop to see in amazing 3D, but from what I've heard, the 3D graphics look a bit paper on paper (get it?)) Scribblenauts Unlimited 3DS It looks epic, of course. You finally get to learn Maxwell's story, yada yada yada, blah blah blah, it looks cool. And it looks like the Scribblenauts series is finally doing pop culture references... as CC00 pointed out... LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (3DS) Nothing new except a demo is available on the Nintendo eShop. Fire Emblem Awakening Another exciting piece of news is the fact that for the first time ever (I think) a Fire Emblem game will come to the US! I have been interested in the series ever since Brawl, so this should be exciting. However, the only trailer I could find was in Japanese, so if you want to learn Japanese in 5 minutes and research then watch it, then be my guest. Animal Crossing: Jump Out Nintendo... WHY THE HECK? NO INFO ON IT AT ALL?! WHY?! WWWHHHYYY??!?!?!?!?!?!?! Super Smash Bros 4 Nintendo... WHY THE HECK? NO INFO ON IT AT ALL?! WHY?! WWWHHHYYY??!?!?!?!?!?!?! (well, they just started development, so they have an excuse... for NOW!) New Super Mario Bros 2 The sequel to the 2006 DS game comes to the 3DS! (inb4 mentioning Wii one) While I am disapointed about two NSMB rehashes in one year (the COD fanbase is commenting everywhere saying that "lol u say COD rehases too much" and I unfortunately kind of agree with them), but if I can manage to get past that then I'll probably get it. Did I miss anything? THEN TELL ME! Category:Blog posts Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:Nintendo 3DS